Game Update 53
October 7, 2015 'Broker Improvements' With Game Update 53, we have made some minor upgrades to the Broker UI that will hopefully make searching for and selling items a more pleasant experience. Please check the short list immediately below to see the itemized list of improvements, and a full explanation of these features are included in the full notes below. *Right Click/Triangle Item Search *Search Text Field Fixes *Fixed 48 Hour Listing Duration *Price Memory *Broker Slot Count Display 'Celestial Improvements' In this game update, we are releasing the first in a series of improvements to powers in game by adding a mid-range damage option, starting with Celestial. This also includes a number of role specific improvements which are part of a larger initiative to improve power balance. A full list of improvements and updates are included in the full notes below. 'Exobyte Data: Flash' Blast past your foes with blinding speed as the Scarlet Speedster himself! Join the Legends battlefield as the Flash today! Members may purchase this item in game for Marks of Legend on a per character basis. The Marketplace version of this item is redeemable for every character on the account, and it is not tradable. 'Affinity Bonus' Type C and D Affinity Generator Mods are now available from the Affinity Generator Mod Vendor in the headquarters or from the R&D Vendor Base Amenity. 'Alerts' Gorilla Island *Reduced number of times that Ultra-Humanite will call for Ops help Gorilla Island. *Added a shield when Ultra-Humanite calls for help, this is to help message to players that they need to stop attacking him and focus on the new adds. Trigon's Prison *Players pulled into the final cutscene will remain in the final boss room and not get placed back at their old location. *The Sons of Trigon can no longer escape the room before the doors close. *Villain Only - Fixed an issue where Villain players would sometimes see the wrong color FX when securing the pedestals in the Trigon Boss fight. League of Assassins Stronghold *The blades in the first room will no longer activate after wiping on the first encounter. Desecrated Cathedral *Fixed an issue where the Jared or James boss-room door could in certain circumstances open during the fight, which could also cause that sub-boss to not drop loot. 'Bases' *Fixed various art bugs with the Eastern and Dojo style Base items. 'Duos' Supply Lines *Fixed a cosmetic issue where the crate associated with the Keep it Safe feat would remain transport-able by players after they had succeeded in delivering the crate. *Fixed an issue where the crate would inexplicably get destroyed under certain circumstances while it was being transported by players. 'Episodes' Halls of Power Part II *Extended relevancy for New Genesis Now and League Hall: Malfunction to 143. *Extended relevancy for New Genesis Assault/Defense and Fatal Exams to 147. 'Feats' *Fixed a bug where Feats that require a role would not be visible prior to earning the role. *Fixed a bug where new Feats would not auto complete after a respec. 'Items' The following Utility Belts now have the proper Prestige vales: *Empowered Initiate's Utility Belt *Soothing Initiate's Utility Belt *Steadfast Initiate's Utility Belt *Focused Initiate's Utility Belt 'Pets' Pets summoned by NPCs will now always have the correct level and rank. *Summoned Pets now use your Equipped Gear Score. *Fixed an issue where summoned pets in Legends PvE were underpowered. 'Operations' Assault and Battery *Fixed an issue where the wrong color Mist was being produced by the Mist Infusion Machine. 'Powers' Celestial *Mid-Range Added **Celestial Combos now cause increased damage based on how far you are from your target. You cause the most damage at short range which is inside of 7m and the least damage at long range which is beyond 13m. *Increased the non-AM Might based damage for the following super powers: **Divine Light, Retribution, Smite, Wrath of the Presence, Consume Soul, Haunt and Wither. *Defile **Increased the base and low-health damage inflicted by Defile. The damage caused by Defile now increases when used at closer ranges. *The damage deployed from Divine Light and Corrupted Divine Light now stack between different Celestial users. *The small fields deployed by Cleansed Plague when an enemy is KO'd, now stack between different Celestial users. *The extra damage triggered by using the Celestial Combo Advanced Mechanic is now available while in Healing role. *Abilities that caused damage in Damage role but had no or reduced damage in the Healing role now cause full damage in Healing role. *Fixed an issue preventing Celestial damage fields and damage over time effects from stacking from multiple Celestial users. *To ensure the strongest possible healing, you now need a higher Restoration to overwrite a Purified power interaction on an enemy. *To ensure the strongest possible healing, you now need a higher Restoration to overwrite the on-KO healing effect on a Cleansed Deathmark'd enemy. *The Power cost and animation dovetail time for Divine Light is now the same in Healer role as in Damage role rather than being a little more expensive and requiring a slightly longer animation commitment. *Divine Light and Corrupted Divine Light is now deployed as a 7m damage field hitting 8 enemies at your target rather than indiscriminately deploying tiny 2.5m fields under four enemies anywhere within 25m. *Admonish and Blight will now cause damage to enemies up to 13m away. *Divine Light will again deploy its damage over time effect. *Counter attack damage from the following abilities is now properly based on your current Precision: **Corrupted Admonish **Corrupted Divine Light **Corrupted Retribution **Corrupted Smite **Corrupted Wrath of the Presence **Cleansed Blight **Cleansed Consume Soul **Cleansed Curse **Cleansed Death Mark **Cleansed Haunt **Cleansed Malediction **Cleansed Plague **Cleansed Wither *The first casting animation required to activate the Cleansed Consume Soul Celestial Combo after the Wrath of the Presence is now a little easier to hit, accepting input earlier in the animation. *The visual FX for Celestial Brawling Hand Clap should now align properly. *Smite and Haunt will now trigger power regeneration when hitting for AM scale damage. 'PvP' Countdown Timer *Fixed a bug where players would sometimes have to wait through the entire PvP "Waiting for Players" timer when both teams had fully joined the match. 'Seasonal: The Witching Hour' *NPC abilities inside The Midnight Masquerade event have been adjusted. *Klarion's health has been reduced in The Midnight Masquerade boss fight. 'Survival Mode' Oan Sciencells *The Silver Exo Pants with Custom Glow for the female Sprite body types were previously color locked to a Dark Blue color not allowing the player to adjust the glow. We have fixed the issue allowing the player to change the color as they please. *The drop rate of the Exo Shirt has been increased slightly. *The Exo Shirt now properly displays its style name. 'Tokens' *10x and 100x Merit Token items now have a prestige value equal to a portion of their mark value. *Example: Victory Token x 10 is worth 2 prestige and a Victory Token x 100 is worth 25 prestige 'UI' Broker *Right Click/Triangle Item Search **Players can right-click or press the Triangle button on an item in their inventory from the "Add Items" screen to search the broker for that specific item. The broker will display all listings that include the name of the item, sorted by price ascending, with no other filters applied. For example, this means that when using right-click search, the broker will display items that are not usable by you, even if you have the "Usable by me" filter checked. *Search Text Field Fixes **When typing in the search field using the keyboard, pressing the SPACE key will no longer initiate a search. Additionally, pressing the ENTER key while focus is in the search field will now initiate a search. *Fixed 48 Hour Listing Duration **The radio buttons used to select the duration of your listing have been removed. All listings will now be posted for 48 hours. *Price Memory **When listing multiple of the same items, the Broker UI will remember the last price you posted for an item, and then pre-fill that value into the price field the next time you select another of that item from your inventory. This memory only lasts for the current broker session; once you close and open the Broker UI again the initial price will return to default. *Broker Slot Count Display **The Broker UI will now display how many broker slots you are using out of your maximum number of broker slots next to the "My Wares" tab near the top of the screen. *Inventory *There should be no further strange behavior when attempting to swap an item into the Affinity Bonus icon in the Equipment window. *Marketplace – PC Only *Purchasing episodes and certain bundles from the in-game marketplace will now launch your default browser in order to complete the purchase. *On Duty *Fixed an issue with the On Duty menu in which it could incorrectly tell you that you need to select a legends character when queued for Legends PVE. Category:Game Update